Ball Bounce
Ball Bounce is the first of three minigames used to gain stars for individual characters; the other two are the Apple-Picking and Telescope games in order. It consists of tossing a ball back and forth. How to play Choose one of three ball types. Once selected that ball will be on the ground on the right side of the screen and the pony you're playing with will be on the left. Swipe the ball with your finger towards the pony and the pony will bounce it back. The objective is to keep swiping the ball back to the pony without letting it go past the right side of the screen. If you miss and let the ball go past the right side of the screen "Archer" will roll it back to its starting position moments later. You can continue to play but any extra speed you built up will be lost. This game lasts for 45 seconds. The timer begins after your first hit. Prior to the Spa Update Prior to the Spa Update, the Ball Bounce mini game was slightly different. It was originally in front of a lake and the gameplay was slightly easier. The pony also had a different way of passing the ball back. The pony will occasionally step forward occasionally or bounce back and forth throughout the minigame. Since the direction you shoot the ball at is always the same in this version, you shoot the ball back based on the circle around it not direction. The closer you do it the more points you get. The balls used in the minigame are still the same as they are now. In this version, if you miss the ball it will just land on the ground and will not go offscreen. Also, you start with 20 seconds in this mini game rather than 45. Variations This is the standard cost for playing Ball Bounce from level 1. Strategy Hit the ball at the 'ideal time' When the pony hits the ball two circles appear around it. One is a colored circle that rapidly changes from red, to yellow, to green. The other is a thin dotted white circle, drawn much larger than the ball. It rapidly shrinks to the size of the ball. The colored circle turns green at the very moment the white circle shrinks to the same size as the ball. That moment is the 'ideal time' to swipe the ball back to the pony. Make the ball shine to make it go faster In addition to the circles a colored arrow appears next to the ball as it flies to the right. The arrow can either point at an upward angle, a downward angle, or straight left. You can also swipe the ball back at an upward angle, downward angle, or straight left as well. If you return the ball in the same direction as the arrow and hit it at the 'ideal time' the ball will shine and will go a little faster. Scoring You get points every time you hit the ball. The score is based on how fast the ball is moving and how close to the 'ideal time' you hit it but ranges from about 8 to 19. You get two extra points each time you make the ball shine. Tips Avoid hitting the ball upwards even if the arrow is pointing that way. Returning the ball with the upwards arc takes significantly longer than the other two arcs. You lose out on the 2 point bonus but you definitely get more hits this way. Following this strategy will allow you to score over 500 points in a single game with enough practice. Trivia *The red ball with stars is the same one seen in Season 1 episode .Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball * The yellow ball with a blue stripe is the same one seen in Season 4 episode and is also seen in the Season 2 episode . References Category:Mini Games